Amor y locura en llamas
by DixieClemets
Summary: En el amor pueden haber llamas que recidan en el corazón de las personas... Esta es la historia de Victoria y Jeff, que apesar de las advercidades consiguieron estar juntos uno con el otro en este amor y locura en llamas...
1. El incendio

La niebla y la oscuridad se adueñaron de la ciudad... Y el chico que caminaba en la calle tiritaba al unísono a las demás personas que pasaban...  
>Esté solamente vestía con una sudadera bastante fina, y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro... Él avistó el la lejanía una cabaña en una colina cercana... Y decidió entrar en ella...<br>-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-Llamó con una voz autoritaria y como nadie respondió decidió entrar. Una vez dentro de la casa, el joven subió al segundo piso y encontró una chimenea en una de las habitaciones... En ella, se encontró con una joven... Era de cabello dorado y ojos de color miel... Llevaba un top de color verde, un pantis negro y unas bailarinas azules; ella tenía una manta blanca por encima suya, y se la veía empapada... Cuando esta se percató de la precencia del chicó, se asustó al principio, pero después se tranquilizó y por ultimo sonrió...  
>-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la joven adolescente.<br>-Perdón... pensé que no vivia nadie aquí.-Contestó el chico tapandose la cara...  
>-Yo no vivo aquí... Fué que unos bandalos me empujaron al río que hay aquí cerca, y como no sabía a donde ir y me estaba conjelando, decidí refugiarme en esta casa...-Dijo triste.<br>-ah, vale.- asintió el chicó.  
>-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo delante de la hogera? Estas tiritando...-La joven sonrió pícara.-¿Es qué no quieres, Sr. Jeff?-.<br>-¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó el chico extrañado.  
>-Te conozco gracias al internet. Tú eres una historia de terror urbana muy famosa. Y soy una gran fan tuya... Pero, pensé en varias ocaciones que tú no eras real...-Se entristeció un poco pero al rato volvió a sonreir con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.-Aunque... tú... siempre me gustaste...-.<br>-...-Jeff se mantuvo en silencio.-Pues... esto es una desventaja, porque tú me conoces pero yo a tí no, así que... ¿Cómo te llamas?-el chico sonrió quitandose la capucha.  
>-Victoria... Vicky, para los amigos...- Sonrió de vuelta.<br>Los jovenes comenzarón a charlar alegradamente sin darse cuenta que de la chimenea salió una chispa de fuego la cual comenzo a incendiar la casa mientras los dos charlaban sin imutarse de que toda la habitación se quemaba, y para cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, el suelo calló con ellos en el. De entre los escombros salió Jeff, el cual se puso a rebuscar para encontrar a la joven, la encontó inconciente. Y el se puso nervioso. No había visto tanto fuego desde que se quemó enteró de adolescente.  
>Y poco a poco, todo comenzó a derrumbarse... <div> 


	2. Un momento de felicidad

Cuando Victoria llegó a su casa, se bañó y luego cojió sj telefono dispuesta a hablar con su mejor amiga. Despues de un gran: "Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" y una vez se finalizó la llamada, ella se acostó en su cama. Miró el reloj, eran las diez y media de la noche, así que decidió acostarse, pero mientras intentaba dormir, no pudo evitar pensar en el principe de sus sueños...  
>Al día siguiente, Victoria se fué al instituto como siempre, preparando con antelacion todas las cosas que tenía que llevar para la excursion que se haría ese día a los asaderos en la montaña.<br>Una vez en la montaña se puso a pasear por allí y se encontró con dos personas discutiendo...  
>Momentos antes, Jeff paseaba por los asaderos de la montaña, se había enterado de que un grupo de estudiantes iba a ir de excursion allí, y lo vió como una oportunidad para saciar la sed de sangre que tenía, per en vez de encontrarse con los estudiantes se encontró con otra persona:<br>-Hasta aquí llegaste, Jeff.-Dijo la chica.  
>-¿Qué quieres, plana horrenda?-Dijo con ironia.<br>-Tu muerte...-.  
>-Sí, claro...-.<br>-Lo digo enserio.-.  
>-Vaya... tenemos un testigo de tus amenazas de muerte... Jane, será mejor que te larges antes de que cambie de opinión.-Sonrió mirando a Victoria, a lo que Jane salió corriendo.-Hola, Victoria.-Saludó sonriente.<br>-Hola.-Sonrió ella.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el mayor.<br>-Una excursion...-Contestó ella.-Oye, ¿tienes tiempo para hablar?-Volvió a sonreir.  
>-um... ¡vale!-Jeff y Victoria buscaron un lugar para sentarse, y cuando lo encontraron se pusieron a hablar:<br>-¿Cómo estas?-.  
>-Muy bien, ¿y tu?-Se mantuvo sonriendo.<br>-Genial.-El se puso a observarla. -¡!-Victoria se asombró al ver que Jeff se le acercó demasíado, pero rapidamente se re-incorporó y ella tambien se acercó.  
>-Oye, ¿sabes que te ves linda?-Jeff le sonrió -Yo no soy tan hermosa como tú...-Se le acercó aun más.<br>-Pero sí eres realmente hermosa...-Le susurró al oido.-A mí me pareces perfecta...-Tocó la pierna de esta mientras la miraba de forma pervertida. Entonces Victoria se acercó a Jeff y le dió un beso dejandolo asombrado. Al rato Victoria dejó de besarlo y antes de ue Jeff pudiera decir nada, ella le dió la direccion de su casa y se fué, dejando a Jeff desconcertado. En la mente del asesino estaba el recuedo de cuando salieron del incendio, ella le dió un beso en la mejilla de despedida.  
>Un rato despues, Jeff se fué... <div> 


	3. Llamas de pasión

Cuando Victoria llegó a su casa se encontró con que su familia no estaba, y había una nota en la que ponía: "Vicky, hemos ido a la casa de tú abuela porque ella necesita ayuda. Cuida de la casa mientras no estamos. Tu hermano ha salido y no volverá hasta pasado mañana. Chao."  
>Victoria fué a subir a su cuarto sintió como llamaban a la puerta:<br>-¡Jeff!-se alegró.-pasa.-  
>-Hola, guapa...-Saludó mientras entraba.<br>-Mis padres no están, así que no te preocupes, hermoso...-Jeff la abrazó.-...Jeff...-Victoria aprovechó y lo beso con cariño.  
>-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en tí todo el camino, y creo que... me gustas...-Victoria no pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja.<br>-Jeff, tú tambien me gustas.-El susodicho se sonrojó.  
>Comenzaron a hablar un rato sobre esto luego se sentaron en el sillón. Poco a poco se fueron acercado más al otro, luego, Jeff abrazó a Victoria, despues de eso, Él, comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia la pierna de la rubia. Entonces, el asesino pasó su mano por el muslo de está... Con rapidez, ella se sentó encima de Jeff y comenzó a besarlo... Pasaron treinta minutos así, hasta que Jeff se levantó cojiendola y llevandola a la cama de esta.-Jeff...-gimió al ver como Jeff metia sus manos por debajo de su top.-espera, yo Nunca he hecho esto...-.<br>-Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco...-Jeff la abrazó.-Pero, tranquila, que no te voy a hacer daño.-  
>Ya habia pasado cincuenta minutos en los qe los gemidos no cesaban. Victoria se aferraba al cuello de Jeff con ansia mientras que este la agarraba desde la cintuta para que la penetracion fuera más rapida y justo en ese momento ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Luego de esto, ambos cayeron a la cama cansados, Jeff se quedó dormido al instante, mientras que Victoria lo veía dormir y pensandó que este amor duraría para siempre... <div> 


	4. Como un matrimonio

Victoria se despertó un tanto probocada, así que fué al baño por sí las moscas, y acabó vomitando...  
>Cuando la joven volvió, se asustó al ver que Jeff estaba virado hacia la puerta...¿Estará despierto o dormido? Era el pensamento que tenía Victoria. -¿Qué pasa, acaso tengo moros en la cara, guapa? Ya se que soy hermoso, pero, no para tanto.-Sonrió de forma burlona.<br>-Es que... pensé que estabas dormido...-Sonrió la joven viendo como Jeff se levantaba y la abrazaba.  
>-¿Estas bien? Es que te oí vomitar...-<br>-Sí. Gracias por preocuparte.-  
>-De nada, mí amor.-<br>Como los padres de Victoria no volvian ni el hermano tampoco, Jeff le ofreció un reto a la joven: Se tenían que comportar como un matrimonio durante dos días, y sí lo conseguia tenía de premio un juramento hecho por Jeff, en el cual prometia que se casaría con ella cuando la rubia cumpliese la mayoria de edad. Victoria acepto sin rechistar, dado a que ella deseabla casarse con Jeff.  
>La joven estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida como pudiese, dado que Jeff la besaba con pasión en cada parte de su cuerpo...<br>-Je-Jeff...-  
>-Shhh...-<br>Tres horas despues de ese momento en la cocina (Cosa que habia acabado en Jeff y Victoria sintiendo placer juntos) la joven fué a la habitación de sus padres y se encontró con el traje de boda de su madre, cosa que le dió curiosidad y decidió probarselo, y justo cuando se estaba mirando en el espejo Jeff entró en la habitación...  
>-Victoria... sí quieres que nos casemos ya solo tienes que decirlo...-La abrazó con ternura.-Te amo...-<br>-Y yo a tí más...-  
>-Oye... ¿Podemos hacer como qué nos casamos?-<br>-Va-vale-  
>Entonces, Jeff se acercó a Victoria y comenzó a hablar.<br>-¿Aceptas?-  
>-Acepto.-Sonrió Automaticamente se besaron y Jeff la cojio en brazos.<br>-Ya que nos hemos casado...-El la llevó a su habitación.-...ahora toca la noche de bodas...- 


	5. Despues de mucho tiempo

Jeff se despertó con Victoria encima suya...  
>-¿Qué haces?-Dijo con una voz picantona.<br>-Lo que tú quieras...-Dijo quitandole la ropa interior a Jeff.  
>El jóven sonrió y acostó a la chica debajo suya y le dió un apasionado beso con lengua. Victoria comenzó a masturbar rapidamente a Jeff, el placer fué tanto que el chico comenzó a jadear con fuerza. Jeff abrio de piernas a Victoria y comenzó a lamer su clitoris con rapidez provocando que ella comenzara a gritar de placer. Jeff no podía aguantar las ganas de penetrar a la chica por lo que la abrazó y comenzó a meter su pene por la vagina de la jóven...<br>Ya habían pasado dos horas en las que no habían parado de gemir juntos, Victoria se encontraba siendo penetrada por Jeff, quien la tenía encima suya mientras besaba los pechos de la susodicha...  
>Ya se habian corrido como 30 veces y no paraban de hacerlo... Jeff la besó y acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza.<br>-Vic...toria... ah...-Siguió gimiendo.  
>-Jeff... ¡ah!-Se volvieron a correr juntos.<br>Al rato Jeff se desperto, se pegó una ducha y luego observo un objeto en la habitación... era... ¿un bebe? No, era un muñeco... pero... parecia tan real... Jeff lo sostuvo en brazos y lo trato como a un bebe... Cuando Victoria despertó lo encontró mimando al muñeco como sí fuera un bebe real. Victoria lo abrazó y sonrió, se veía lindo...  
>A las semanas, los policias consiguieron atrapar a Jeff y lo metieron en la carcel... Le pusieron una sentencia de diez años... A los diez años Jeff salió de la carcel siendo PEOR de lo que era antes...<br>Un día, se metió en una casa cualquiera, ha matar gente. Cuando se encontró con alguien muy especial.  
>-...¿Jeff?...-<br>-...Vi...¿Victoria?...- 


	6. Amor de vuelta

-¡¿Jeff?!-

-¿Victoria…?-Jeff se alegró tanto que abrazó a la joven con velocidad y la besó con fiereza, la chica, en un acto de zafarse del joven, le mordió el labio inferior estallándolo, el chico al notar esto le dio de beber a su amante su propia sangre.

Luego de esto, Jeff acostó a su amada en el suelo mientras ella se resistía.

… ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Por qué debería?-Comenzó a desnudar a la chica.

-¡PORQUE TE ODIO!-Ella le golpeó a él en el estomago para soltarse.

-¿Victoria…? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!¡LO QUÉ ME PASA ES QUÉ TE FUISTE HACE 10 AÑOS DEJANDOME SOLA, EMBARAZADA Y CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO! ¡Y AHORA VUELVES SOLO PARA FOLLAR! ¡¿A TI TE PARECE NORMAL?!-

-Yo… puedo explicártelo, me metieron en la cárcel, y no sabía tu número, por lo que no pude llamarte. ¿Y qué es eso de… embarazada?-

-Eso es que me quedé embarazada de un pequeño… Jeffrey Jr.… el cual falleció…-Se puso a llorar a lo que Jeff la abrazó con cariño.

-Hey, tranquila…-

-Me… dio una depresión tan fuerte que tuve que venirme a casa de mi hermana para no suicidarme…-

-Victoria…-

-Te eché tanto de menos…-Lo abrazó con más fuerza. -Lo siento por haberte gritado…-

-Yo lo siento por haberme comportado como un tigre en celo.-

-La verdad… no me importa que te comportes así…-Sonrió.

-Eres una chica mala… Me gusta ver que no has cambiado ni un lapice…-Besó el cuello de la menor.

-Si tan mala soy, ¿Por qué no me castigas…?-

-Eres un poco bipolar, ¿lo sabías…?-

-Sí… Vamos, semental… lo que empezaste termínalo…-

-Je je…-Besó el cuello de la chica con pasión. Él bajó hasta llegar a las piernas de la chica, le quitó el pantalón pijama a la joven, la ropa interior inferior y la penetró de una sola embestida.

-¡AH!-Gimió y automáticamente se tapó la boca para que no se oyeran los gemidos. -¡Um!-

-Ah…-Gimió levemente Jeff. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. Jeff cogió a su amada y la sentó encima suya… -Te toca mandar, hermosa…-

-S-si… ah…-Ella comenzó a saltar encima de su amor gimiendo drásticamente sin poder evitarlo. -¡Jeff voy a…! ¡AH!-

-Victoria… ¡Ah!...-Se corrieron a la vez.

Cuando Victoria despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró abrazando a Jeff y cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró a su hermana.

-olí wis…-

-¡Aria…!-La interrumpió.

-¿No querrás despertar a tu Jeffrey, verdad?-

-No…-

-¿Algo que decir antes de que te mate por tirarte a alguien en el suelo de la cocina?-

-Sí…... ¡AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAA JEEEEEEEEFFEEEEEEEY THEEEEE KILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-Dijo chillando.


	7. Max

Capitulo 6.

-¡AMOOOO A JEEEEFREEEEY THEEEE KIIIILEEEER!-

-¡Y yo a ti, pero déjame dormir!-  
>-Hola...-<p>

-Ho-hola… ¿La hermana… No?-

-Sí… Menuda presentación, ¿verdad?-

-Hump.-Jeff asintió.

-Bueno… Vicky, voy a salir, volveré a la noche.-

-De acuerdo.-

-No lo hagáis en mi cama…-Se fue.

-…Impresiona…-

-Un poco…-

-…Oye, conocí a alguien en la cárcel… Se llama Max… Salió hace una semana, y me dijo que lo llamase cuando saliese. ¿Puedo llamarlo?-

-Claro… voy a desayunar…-Le besó en el cachete.

-Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti…-

-…-Jeff se fue a otro cuarto y llamó al otro chico. - Hola, Max. Soy Jeff… Sí… ayer… ¡Claro! Sí… ¿Dónde? De acuerdo… pero… ¿Por qué en el bosque? Okey… Oye, ¿puede ir mi novia? Okey. Hasta ahora…-Colgó y se dirigió a la cocina. -Amor… ¿Quieres venir al bosque, a la casa de Max?-

-Um… Vale.-Se lavó las manos. -Vamos.-

-Hump.-Salieron de la casa y se fueron al bosque. Se encontraron una cabaña muy acogedora… Delante de ella, se encontraba un chico de pelo castaño, el cual era muy alto y flaco. -¡Max!-Lo saludó.

-Hola, Jeff. ¿Eres Victoria?-

-Sí, encantada.-

-Igualmente. -Sonrió. -Entrad.-

-De acuerdo.- Jeff y Victoria entraron encontrándose a una niña de cabello castaño y un niño de cabello rubio jugando a las casitas con las muñecas.

-'' ¡Papi!''-La niña lo abrazó.

-Hola, Sally.-

-¡Papá!-El niño lo abrazó.

-Hola, Ben. Ellos son Jeff y su novia. Jeff, victoria, ellos son mis hijos, Ben y Sally.-

-Hola.-Saludó Victoria.

-Hola.-Saludó Jeff.

-Jeff, siempre te preguntaste por qué soy tan alto… ¿verdad?-

-Sí… -

-Mira… te lo voy a explicar…-

-Ben, vamos a nuestro cuarto.-Dijo Sally.

-Vale.-Se fueron.

-Jeff, nunca tuve una infancia fácil… Mis compañeros me hacían bullying… Mis padres nunca me quisieron y no tuve hermanos nunca… Todos los días pensaba en suicidarme… Un día, no aguante más y cogí todo lo necesario para el suicidio y me fui a un callejón. Pero… Me encontré con un hombre anciano que me dijo que no lo hiciera, que no tenía por qué hacerlo… y antes de que me diera cuenta, el me inyectó un líquido para quedarme dormido. Cuando desperté, el estaba haciendo un experimento en mi cuerpo. El experimento falló y el hombre murió… pero… yo… muté… Me volví más alto y flaco… Me salieron tentáculos en la espalda… Podía alargar los tentáculos y las extremidades… El color de mi piel se volvió blanco y... Mi rostro desapareció… Después de eso… fui considerado como un monstruo llamado… Slenderman…. Después de 2 años, conocí a Sally y a Ben, y se convirtieron en mis hijos... A día de hoy, he aprendido a crearme un cuerpo que no parezca el de un monstruo… El que estáis viendo… ¿Queréis ver mi verdadera apariencia?-

-Hump.-Jeff asintió.

-Okey…-Max se puso de pie y comenzó a deformarse…

-¡…!-Victoria se quedó asombrada con lo que vio… -'' ¿Ese? ¿Max?''-Pensó.

-¡QUÉ PASADA!-Jeff se veía emocionado. -¡Max, ERES LA BOMBA!-

-Papi…-Lo llamó sally. -¿Podemos almorzar?-

-Ahora voy, guapa.-

-Jeff… ¿Nos vamos?-

-De acuerdo, Max, no vamos.-

-Okey, adiós.-

-Adiós.-

De camino a casa, Jeff escucho como alguien corría por el bosque, se dio la vuelta recibiendo un golpe del mango de un cuchillo.

-¡Jeff!-Victoria golpeó a la posesora del cuchillo. Era Jane. La cual, empujó a la joven hacia un barranco, cayendo ella también. Al caer, buscó con que defenderse, cogiendo una piedra afilada y apuñalando a Jane varias veces con ella. Al ver que Jane ya no se movía, se volvió con Jeff, quien la estaba buscando.

-¡Victoria! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está esa asquerosa? ¿Esto… es… sangre?-

-Yo… la he…-

-¿En serio…?-Jeff sonrió.

-S-sí…-

-Tranquila… no es nada malo.-

-Vale…-

-Vámonos a casa…-

-De acuerdo…-

De camino a casa, Jeff la abrazaba, la tranquilizaba y le robaba algún que otro beso. Y cuando llegaron…

-Jeff… ¿Almorzamos o merendamos? Son las cuatro…-

-Mejor aun… tú… yo… la cama… placer… ¿Te apuntas?-

*A la mañana siguiente…*

Victoria despertó al sentir que la miraba.

-Ayer en la cocina y hoy en el salón… Parece que te quieres violar a la casa completa…-

-¡AH! ¡No es lo que piensas!-Dijo sonrojada.

-¡¿Nunca me van a dejar dormir o qué?!-Dijo Jeff adormilado.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien, como no me decantaba por ninguno… Pongo dos títulos. Ah, por cierto, aquí será una mujer. Lo siento si hay poco lemon pero, mi cabecita está que echa humo de tanto pensar.

Nina: La mato, ¡ME PONE DE LOS NERVIOS! ¡NO LA AGUANTO! ¡DIJE QUE LE IBA A TALLAR UNA SONRISA Y A DIOS PONGO POR TESTIGO QUE JURO QUE LO HARÉ!

Yo: ¡Victoria! ¡Jeff! ¡AYUDA!

Jeff: Nina, quieta.

Nina: … Vale… Porque me lo pide Jeff y Victoria no para de poner ojos de gatito.

Yo: Es que… ¿Quién le dice qué no? Me dan ganas de darle un abrazo ^-^…

: *Saludando* Os quiero Fangirls. Una preguntita sin rencor alguno… ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HAS PUESTO COMO UN LLORICA!? ¡TE DIJE QUE LO PUSIESES!

Yo: em… pues… Jeff… ¡AYUDA!

Jeff: ¿Alguien quiere que lo haga hermoso? *Dijo rompiendo el hielo.*

Victoria: ¡YOOOOOOO!

Nina: Pones el capítulo, ¿O QUÉ? ¬_¬

Yo: Vale. ¡Aquí está! ¡NO ME MATES!

Capítulo: En este mundo…. Serás una más…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Preguntaron Jeff y Victoria al unísono.

-Vale, veo que tienen un caso grave de sordera, porque lo ha repetido ya una CINCUENTA veces…-Sentenció la hermana.

-Repito. QUIERO QUE LOS TRES SE VENGAN A VIVIR CONMIGO Y UNOS AMIGOS.-Repitió Slender en voz alta.

-A mí me parece bien.-Dijo la hermana.

-¿¡ACABAS DE VER QUE SLENDERMAN EXCISTE Y TU TAN TRANQUILA!? ¡Y ENCIMA QUIERES IRTE A VIVIR CON ÉL!-Ironizó Vic.

-¿Hay algo malo con eso, Vicky? Ya sabes que me encantan los creepys ^. ^ -

-A mí no me molesta, es mi novia la que se ha puesto estérica.-

-¡OYE! ¡Tú también estabas así!-

-¡De felicidad! ¡VOY A VER A MÁS GENTE COMO YO!-

-¿Más gente como tú?-

-Sí. Tarados a más no poder.-

-¿Entonces?-

-…Vale… Ahora me entraron ganas de ver creepys.-

-Genial. Los vengo a recoger mañana.-

Ninguno pudo dormir de la emoción… Y Jeff… Se puso a brincar en la cama de felicidad…

(Por la mañana.)

Slender los hizo pasar por un portal en forma circular y llegaron a una ciudad llena de sangre. De golpe se volvió de noche.

-¡QUÉ GUAY!-Gritaron los tres de golpe.

-¿A qué sí? Vengan, Sally y Ben ya están en la casa esperando junto a los demás.-

-Okey.-

Según entraron a la casa, les cayó montón de confeti encima.

-¡BIENVENIDOS!-Gritaron todos.

-¿Nina?-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡JEFF SE ACUERDA DE MÍ!-Se desmayó de la felicidad.

-Ya la ayudo yo.-Dijo un chico con mascara azul colocándola en el sillón. -Hey Jeff, cuánto tiempo.-

-Lo mismo te digo, Jack.-Le estrechó la mano.

Después de muchas presentaciones, por las escaleras bajó un zorro. Y acto seguido, Tails Doll fue a abrazarlo.

-Encantada, Soy . Pero mis amigos me llaman INSANATY a secas.- Ella saludó y se puso a mirar a todos lados. -¿A dónde se fue esta vez?-

-Pues, a donde siempre.-

-Agh… yo no voy a ir a buscarlo y lo sabes.-

-¿¡PUEDO IR YO!? ¡PORFAVOR, PAPI!-Preguntó Ben.

-Vale, pero que te acompañe alguien.-

-¡YAY! ¿Quién viene conmigo?-

-Ben, sabes que me gusta acompañarte…- Dijo INSANATY. -Pero… sí es para verlo no. Lo siento.-

-Vic… plissssss…-

-Vale.-

Victoria acompañó a Ben hasta una colina, y en ella, contemplando un mar de color rojo que estaba en las cercanías, se encontraba un erizo, él cual, cuando a Ben lo saludó.

-¡SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!-Corrió a abrazarlo

-Hola ben… Vaya, así que ella es tu hermana menor.- Miró a Vic guiñándole un ojo.

(Mientras tanto.)

-…Em… ¿Porqué quiero pegarle un puñetazo a alguien…?-

-¿Celos?-

-¿Por qué debería tenerlos?-

(Otra vez con Vic y Ben.)

-Es broma. Victoria, ¿No?-

-Sí, Encantada.-

Volvieron a la casa.

-Ya llegamos.-

-Encantado soy .-Saludó.

-Lo mismo di…-Miró detrás de él. -Amor, dile a tu hermana que deje la pancarta de "ARRIBA " quieta.-

-NUNCA.-Dijo la hermana.

-Esta tía me está dando razones para tallarle una sonrisa.-Dijo Nina. -Y de paso, mandarla a dormir.-

-Cariño, tranquila.-La relajó Eyeless Jack.

-Inútil.-Sonic miró a INSANATY. -¿No me saludas?-

-Una: no soy inútil, y dos: No tengo por qué. ¡Es más! No tengo por qué ver tu careto. Me vuelvo a mi cuarto.-Se fue.

-Sonic… No seas malo con INSANATY…-Le dijo Tails Doll.

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Sonic.-Se enfado Ben.

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo cenamos?-Preguntó Slender.

-Ya.-

Después de cenar, Victoria se puso a escuchar las historias de cada uno. Que si uno ahogado, que si violada por su tío, que sí un soldado, que si una fangirl, que si un demonio roba almas… De todo.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de ti, INSANATY?-

-Soy producto de una invocación en el cuerpo de Tails. Fueron dos, una cuando nació, y otra con ocho años. La de ocho años me volvió a despertar.-

-Despertaste, pero sigues siendo inservible.-

-Tú te callas.-

-¿Por qué pelean siempre?-

-Ven y te cuento.-Le dijo Tails Doll.

Victoria siguió a Tails Doll y este le comenzó a contar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía tiempo, algunos creepys tenían que asistir a unas clases para aprender a controlar su poder.

se encontraba llorando un día.

-Oye, ¿por qué lloras?-

-Pues… porque… yo… no sirvo para nada…-

-No te digas eso… ¿Hace cuanto que has sido creado?-

-Esta mañana… No sé hacer nada, y cuando llegué, todos se pusieron a reírse de mí…-

-Hombre, yo llegué ayer… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sonic… .-

-Vaya… me da que eres creación de Zalgo gracias a mí.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya te contaré. De todos modos, soy .-

Así fue como se conocieron. Todos los días se veían en la hora de recreo, se habían vuelto muy amigos. Un día se esos, como de costumbre, Sonic llegó llorando a la hora del recreo.

-¿Otra vez se han metido contigo?-

-Sí…-

-Mira… Te voy a dar mi poder, así serás más fuerte y pobre del que se meta contigo, pero tienes que prometerme que lo vas a usar bien.-

-Pero… Te quedarás sin poder y podrías llegar a enfermar…-

-Me da igual, no quiero que se vuelvan a meter contigo.-

-¡No quiero que enfermes!-

-Enfermaré sí hace falta.-

-¡Pero…!

-¡Sonic!-Lo interrumpió. -Eres demasiado importante para mí, y no quiero verte sufrir nunca más, y no me importa sí tengo que sufrir yo a cambio de tu felicidad.-

-Pero… Podrías morir… Y si tú mueres… nunca podré ser feliz… Tú también eres demasiado importante para mí… Eres la única que me ha apoyado siempre, y si tú mueres… Nunca me lo perdonaría-.

-Sonic, lo siento, pero, mi decisión ya está tomada. Quieras o no.-

-"INSY…"-La abrazó.

-Tranquilo… No pienso morir. No quiero dejarte solo.-Correspondió al abrazo.

-…-Selló sus labios con los de ella. -Yo… t-te amo…-

-Sonic… Y yo a t-ti…-

Al día siguiente, INSANATY estaba en el hospital, al perder todo su poder, comenzó a tener mareos y la llevó al hospital.

-Hola INSY.-

-Hola. ¿Alguien te ha molestado?-

-No, ahora todos me tienen miedo. Hoy sí he podido atender a las clases.-

-Me alegro.-

-Me siento culpable.-

-No tienes por qué.-

-Sí tengo por qué, y encima, has tenido que darme tu poder… Soy inútil.-

-Que no te digas eso.-

-¡Has acabado en el hospital por mi culpa!-

-¿Y? dentro de poco me dejaran salir y podré volver a clase.-

-…-

-No te culpes, la decisión ha sido mía, estoy en el hospital por mi culpa, y tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice.-

-Por favor, descansa y recupérate… Que quiero volverte a ver en los recreos, que me aburro sin ti, mi princesa…-

-…De acuerdo…-Sonrió sonrojada. -Mi príncipe.-

Pero algo pasó se le subió el poder a la cabeza. Se volvió el favorito de todos y su poder aumentó de forma alarmante. Sonic paso de llamarla INSY y comenzó a llamarla inútil. Pasó de amarla a odiarla e insultarla. Y ella, viendo como la única persona a la que amo en toda su vida la traicionaba, cayó en una fuerte depresión de la que no escapó nunca. Maldecía por dentro el hecho de haberse enamorado de , y aunque siempre lo intentó, nunca dejó de querer a aquel erizo cobalto de ojos rubí. Intentaba ser fuerte, no llorar, pero tenía algo que se lo impedía, y ese algo se llamaba corazón. Siempre pensó que era una pesadilla… que en verdad no le había traicionado, pero, al ver que no era un sueño, lloraba desconsoladamente. Cada vez que recordaba que ella fue quien le dio todo ese poder, se insultaba y se golpeaba a sí misma. Todos los días rezaba para que al día siguiente la quisiera otra vez… Pero nunca sucedía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya.-

-Desde entonces, ninguno es el mismo.-

(Por la noche)

Victoria y Jeff estaban a solas en una habitación para ellos dos.

-Amor…-

-¿Qué necesitas Vic?-Se quedó con la boca abierta viendo como su novia llevaba puesto un traje semi trasparente que dejaba muuuuuuuuuy poco a la imaginación.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me gustas más tú, aunque el traje te queda de toma pan y moja…-

-Ven aquí…-

(En la habitación de al lado)

-Tita…-La llamó Sally. -¿Por qué tita Vicky está gritando: "¡Más, dame más fuerte!?-

-Eso…-Dijo Ben.

-Em… Ustedes tápense los oídos.-

-Okey.-Dijeron los pequeños al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y LOS OTROS DOS! ¡MENOS "CARIÑITOS"! ¡QUÉ AL LADO VUESTRO DUERME LA HERMANA DE UNA Y DOS NIÑOS!-

-¡Perdón!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-INSY… Lo siento… Nunca quise hacerte daño… Por… Favor… Perdóname…-Lloró alguien en medio de la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Por la mañana)

-Chicas.-Las llamó laughing Jill. -Ya que van a vivir aquí, tienen que ser unas más del grupo. Tienen que volverse creepys.-

Vale. Esto fue gracioso. Victoria intentaba parecerse todo lo posible a Jeff mientras que la hermana de tiño el pelo de blanco, se pudo ropa roja y negra con una capa roja incluida, cogió una espada y le pidió a Zalgo que la convirtiera en .exe.

-Em… ¿Cariño?-

-¿Si, Jeff?-

-¿Qué hace tu hermana haciendo cosplay de Dante Sparda?-

-Luego te cuento…-

-Bien, chicas, lanzad vuestra palabra de asesinado.-

-¡GO TO SLEEP HIJOOPUTA!-Dijo Victoria.

-¡Hala! ¡Con dos pares de huevos!-Rió Jeff. -Esa es mi chica.-La besó con cariño. ¿Y tú, cuñada? Lanza tu frase.-

-Muérete, nadie te echará de menos…-

-Joder con estas chicas. Sois un poquito brutas las dos…-

-Bueno. ¿Y vuestro grito de guerra?-

-¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOS!-Gritó Vicky.

-Me da que tiene problemas de control de la ira… ¿Y tú?-

-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VAAAAAAAAAN AAAAAAA COOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEER TOOOOODOOOOS EEEEL NAAAAAABOOOO!-

-Lo mismo pero con otras palabras -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vale, ¿cuáles serán vuestras armas?-

-¡UN CUCHILLO!-Gritó Victoria.

-¡UNA ESPADA!-Gritó la hermana.

-Ay madre…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Qué lindo eres…-

-Offendy, deja a Jeff.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Victoria te mata.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En menos de 2 horas todos se habían puesto a hacer el papel de tonto. Qué si uno lanzando caramelos. Que si otro tirando confeti, otro ligando, que si cantando, bailando. Se había montado una juerga.

(1 Hora después)

-¿Cuándo comemos?-Preguntó Sally abrazando a su peluche de oso.

-Ya.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-INSANATY, una pregunta: ¿Sí Tails es un chico… cómo es que tú eres una chica?-

-Ni idea.-

-Chico o chica, siempre serás una inútil.-

-¡EL INÚTIL ERES TÚ, QUÉ NECESITASTE QUE UNA CHICA TE DIERA TODO SU PODER PARA QUE FUERAS FUERTE PORQUE TÚ NO ERAS CAPAZ DE CONSEGUIRLO POR TI MISMO!-

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS ENCLENQUE!-

-¡IMBÉCIL!-

-¡GILIPOLLAS!-

-¡JEFF!-Gritó Jeff asustado.

-¡Amor!-Le riñó Victoria.

-… Paso de ti, erizo… Me voy a mi cuarto.-Se fue.

-¡ !-Se enfadó Tails Doll.

-¿Qué?-

-Ve a hablar con ella.-Le dijo Ben.

-¿Por qué…?-

-O vas a hablar con ella y le pides perdón, o te juro que verás el brillo del sol…-Lo amenazó Tails Doll.

-¡Ya voy!-Salió corriendo.

-¿En serio los aguantas todo el día peleando? Debe ser agotador.-

-Un poco, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. es mi mejor amigo, y me hace caso cuando le digo que pare… aunque… a veces tengo que amenazarlo… Pero bueno…-

-¿Por qué me recuerdas al Tails normal y corriente?-

-Porque el Sonic normal y corriente tampoco le hace caso y hacen faltas las amenazas a veces…- Comenzó a levitar. -Voy a verlos, ¿vienes conmigo, Victoria?-

-Vale.-

Subieron las escaleras y se pusieron a espiar.

-INSANATY, que me abras.-

-¡NUNCA!-

-Tendrás que salir en algún momento de tu vida, ¿no? Tendrás que comer, y si no comes enfermas.-

-…Enfermaré si hace falta…-

-… se separó de la puerta. Lo que dijo le recordó lo que pasó años atrás. Se comenzó a sentir culpable… Por un rato, su caso de superioridad desapareció. -INSANATY… Por favor… abre…- Dijo, pero no hubo respuesta. -INSANATY… Yo…-Cogió aire. -…Lo… lo siento tanto… INSY…- Se fue.

-Ha… ha salido por la ventana.-

-Es normal en él. Suele ir a Green . Volvamos…-

-Hump…-Asintió.

Bajaron y Victoria se sentó al lado de Jeff quien la abrazó automáticamente. Todos miraban a Ben y Sally jugar.

-¿Qué juegan?-

-Un juego que me encanta…-Sonrió Tails Doll.

-Sonic R.-Sonrió Ben. -Yo soy Sonic y Sally es Tails Doll.-

(Después de que todos se pusieran a jugar a todos los juegos posibles [5 horas {La hostia, ni yo juego tanto… XD se nota que miento, ¿verdad? XD}])

-Niños, vengan que es la hora del baño.-

-Vale.-Salieron de la sala.

-¡INSANATY!-La saludó Tails Doll.

-…Hola…-Volvió a mirar a todos lados. -¿¡Otra vez!?-

-Sí, pero, no sé lo que le pasó esta vez… Se fue triste hace unas 5 horas y todavía no ha vuelto.-Le respondió Tails Doll.

-INSANATY, ¿me podrías acompañar a comprar una cosa?-

-¿El qué, Vic?-

-¡Una cosa!-

-Vale…-

-¡Os acompañamos!-Dijeron todas las chicas y Tails Doll.

Cuando salieron, Victoria pregunto algo.

-Hoy es el 13 de febrero, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí.-Respondieron todas.

-Mañana es San Valentín.-Dijo Tails Doll.

-¡A COMPRAR LOS REGALOS Y LOS INGREDIENTES PARA EL CHOCOLATE!-Gritaron todos.

Fueron a montones de tiendas, que si de ropa, que si de comida, que si de objetos en general.

-Oye, Tails Doll, ¿a ti quien te gusta?-

-Ah… em… /-/ Pues… No puedo decirlo… Es…-

-¡SALLY!-Dijo Victoria.

-¡AH! /O/ ¡No lo digas en alto!-

-¡Qué mono!-

-¿Y tú?- Miraron a la hermana de Victoria.

-Pues… yo… em… y-yo…-Se puso triste. -Nadie me gusta…-

-Pobre…-Dijo laughing Jill.

-Um…-Nina miró a un chico. -¡TITO LIU!-

Después de varios saludos, Liu se dirigió hacia Victoria.

-Así que, eres la novia de mi hermano, encantado.-

-Lo mismo te digo.-

-Y esta chica… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-… o/_/o -No habló.

-¿Es muda?-

-No, es solo que… le cuesta hablar con gente nueva.-

-Sí. Le pasó lo mismo cuando la conocimos.-

-Vaya… Bueno, de todas formas, encantado, soy…-Fue interrumpido.

-…Homicidal Liu… O Liu Woods…-Respondió.

-Exacto, encantado.-

-…Lo mismo digo…-

-Me gusta el color blanco de tu pelo, te queda bien.-

-A mí me gusta tu forma de vestir.-

-Tus ojos…-

-Tu sonrisa…-

-Que monos se ven.- Sonrió laughing Jill

-… */* …-

-Me recuerdas a mi novia…-

-Susan…-

-Sí…-

-Ella siempre estará contigo aunque no lo veas.-

-Lo sé. Gracias por los ánimos.- Le sonrió.

-Um… ¿ ?-Dijo Tails Doll mirando hacia otro lado viendo al susodicho sostener algo en sus manos.

-Me voy.-Dijo INSANATY pero Victoria la agarró de la mano impidiendo que se fuera. -Suéltame.-

-Ve a hablar con él.-

-Nunca…-

-Por favor.-

-No lo haré.-

-INSANATY, por favor…-Le pidió Tails Doll. -Piensa que todavía eres aquella chica que no le odiaba y él tampoco te odiaba a ti.-

-Esa chica murió hace años… Y nunca volverá-

-…-

-Quiero ir a ver a mi hermano. ¿Vive en vuestra casa?-Preguntó Liu

-S-sí.-

-Okey, iré a verlo. He pasado un rato agradable hablando contigo. Hasta luego.-

-Hasta… luego…-

-Hey… ¿Amor a primera vista?-

-… Querrás decir a millonésima vista… En todo caso… Solo un poco /. / -

-Ve…-Victoria llamó a para que fuera a donde se encontraba.

-No.-Decía de espaldas a todos para no ver a aquel erizo, el cual se fue acercando lentamente y con cuidado de no ser detectado por INSANATY.- No pienso hablar con él.-

-¿Y si él viene y te pide perdón?-Preguntó Victoria.

-¡JA! Eso me gustaría verlo. Mira, sí él viene aquí y me pide perdón y yo veo que de verdad está arrepentido, entonces puede que hable con él.-Se giró encontrándose con el erizo color cobalto mirándola de forma triste en frente de ella.

-Aquí me tienes… Triste, llorando, arrepentido…-Le cogió una de las manos mirando hacia el suelo. Cerró los ojos haciendo que algunas gotas rojas semi trasparentes cayeran de estos. -Lo siento… Por favor… perdóname… He sido un estúpido, un imbécil… un… un inútil que para sentirse superior a los demás se puso a insultar a la única persona que en ese entonces siempre lo apoyó y nunca se rió de él… A la única persona que estuvo en peligro de muerte por ayudarle… A la única persona que lo amó en toda su vida… Y la única a la que él llegó a amar… Por favor… sé que no lo harás… pero… Solo… Solo…-La miro, ella también se había puesto triste. -Perdona una última vez a este inútil e imbécil erizo arrepentido…-Volvió a mirar al suelo. -Por favor… Además… Un dios no es nada sin su diosa…-Le sonrió de forma tierna y arrepentida.- No soy dios sin ti…- Sacó una cajita de terciopelo negra y se puso de rodillas. -Esto te lo quería regalar mañana, pero, prefiero dártelo hoy. INSY… ¿Querías convertirme en erizo más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?-Abrió la cajita enseñando una sortija de compromiso.

-…-Ella se había quedado con la boca abierta. Era demasiada felicidad junta como para asimilarla de golpe y porrazo. Cogió el anillo y se lo puso sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. -Sonic, no hay nada en este mundo que me haga más feliz. ¡Sí!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche, todas las chicas habían hecho sus chocolates y se habían ido a sus cuartos.

(Con Victoria y Jeff)

-Echaba de menos a mi hermano.-

-Sí.-

-Oye, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Um… La una.-

-Bien, oficialmente, es san Valentín, así que toma uno de mis regalos.-Dijo dándole una caja.

-¡Una sudadera blanca y pantalones como los tuyos!-

-Feliz San Valentín.-

-Igualmente, toma el mío.-

-Un colgante, ¡qué lindo!, es un medio corazón.-

-Sí, el otro medio lo llevo yo, y cuando se juntan...-

-Es un solo corazón.-

-Sip.-

-Oye, ¿quieres el otro regalo?-

-Vale.-

-Okey… Cierra los ojos y acuéstate.-

-Vale.-

-Bien…-Se puso encima suya después de quitarse la ropa y la penetró de una sola embestida.

-¡Ah!-Gimió.

(En la habitación de al lado.)

-Menos mal que los niños están durmiendo y no escuchan lo gemiditos…-Dijo por lo bajo. -Va' iré a comer algo.-Salió de su cuarto y se encontró a besando a INSANATY mientras entraba en el cuarto de esta. -Ay madre…-Susurró. -Hace unas horas se odiaban y ahora se quieren con locura… bueno… cosas del amor ¿Qué se les va a hacer?-Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina encontrándose con Liu. -Ho-hola…-Comenzó a tartamudear.

-Vaya, hola. ¿No puedes dormir?-

-No…-

-Ah, por cierto, ya es el 14 oficialmente, así que, feliz san Valentín, que lo pases con la persona a la que más quieres.-

-No tengo pareja… Soy soltera.-

-Vaya… Lo siento…-

-No pasa nada.-

-Bueno, también es el día de la amistad.-

-Sí.-

-Mira.-Sacó dos vasos y una botella de whisky. -Brindemos por el día de la amistad, ¿te parece?-

-Vale.-

-Genial.-Le dio un vaso a la menor y cogió otro él. -Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre.-

-Ariadna…-

-Es muy bonito, Ariadna.-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias… -Miró hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-Brindemos. Primer trago: para que lo nuestro se convierta en una muy buena amistad. ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-

-Segundo trago: Para que consigas pareja pronto.-

-¿Y tú?-

-No, Susan siempre será la única para mí.-

-…Eres fuerte, otras personas hubiesen caído en depresión.-

-No conseguiría nada si entro en una depresión.-La miró. -Bueno, ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud! ¡Quiero un chico rubio de ojos azules!-

-Ja jaja. No pides nada.-Sonrió.

-Hombre, ya puestos…-

-Venga. Tercer trago: Um… pide lo que quieras, y ojala se cumpla.-

-Vale…-Pensó. -¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-

-…-

-¿Crees que se cumplirá?-

-No…-

-¿Por qué? No seas pesimista.-

Pero, en la cabeza de la chica so lo sondaba la frase: "No, Susan siempre será la única para mí…"

-Nunca se cumplirá…-Dijo seria levantándose.

-Hey, espera.-La agarró de la mano. -No te vayas, dime que pediste…-

-…No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-…-

-¿Tiene que ver conmigo?-

-S-sí.-

-…Bueno… en ese caso.-La soltó pero la sentó en una silla y se puso de rodillas para esta a su altura. -Dime que era.-

-…Que… de alguna forma… tú y yo… acabásemos juntos…-

-…-La miró de forma neutral. -Pues…-Se puso de pie sonriendo. -Ojala se cumpla.-Le guiño un ojo yéndose.

Despertó en su habitación extrañada.

-Buenos días Ary.-La saludó Victoria.

-¿Qué me pasó?-

-Oímos un ruido fuerte, un golpe. Bajemos y te encontremos desmayada y Liu meciéndote para que despertaras…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

estaba abrazando a INSANATY con los ojos cerrados cuando todas las parejas se empezaron a dar los regalos.

-INSY, yo ya te di mi regalo ayer.-

-Lo sé, toma el mío.-

-No hacía falta. De verdad. Me bastaba con que me dejases dormir contigo como anoche.-

-Me da igual.-

-¿Y no hicieron nada?-Preguntó Trenderman.

-¡Pues claro que no, pervertido!-Gritó sonrojado.

-Toma…-Le dio dos cajas, una tenía chocolate y la otra tenía una cadena de garganta para chico con una foto dentro de una calavera. Eran ellos cuando iba a las clases de creepys.

-Gracias, amor. Me encanta.-La besó.

-Em… Sa-sally… Yo… em… to-toma.-Le dio un pequeño ramo de azucenas.

-¡Qué mono eres Tails Doll! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Oye, Ben… toma… este chocolate lo he hecho para ti…-

-…-Tails Doll se quedó blanco. -… Hola, Friend Zone… Me acompañaras el resto de mi vida…-

-Jajaja, pobre. Ve aquí coleguita.-Le dijo .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-O-oye… Li…u…-

-Hey, Ariadna, ¿te encuentras mejor?-

-S-sí… mi-mira… yo… te… he hecho… este cho… colate…-

-Gracias. Tiene buena pinta.-Miró dentro de la cajita. -Muchas gracias, linda.-Le besó en el cachete.

-¡Liu! Mira una cosa.-

-Okey, hasta ahora…-

-Hasta… ahora…-Se sonrojó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Liu, ¿te estás ligando a la hermana de mi novia? Joder, chócala.-Le sonrió.

-Pensé que Susan sería la única para mí, pero, se ve que no.-Sonrió. -Bueno, ¿y tú que tal con tu novia, hermanito?-

-No sé, está un poco rara desde antes de ayer.-

-Tú tranquilo, seguro que no es nada.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ary, ¿Cómo se lo digo?-

-¿Con la boca?-

-Hasta ahí llego.-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó INSANATY mirando a Victoria, quien estaba de los nervios.

-Es que… estoy embarazada… Y no sé como decírselo…-

-Um… cuanto antes se lo digas, mejor, solo digo eso.-

-Okey… se lo diré esta noche…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

INSANATY se fue a meter en su cuarto cuando oyó a alguien llamándola.

-INSY…-La abrazó. -A donde va mi princesa.-

-A mi habitación, ¿te vienes?-

-Vale, no tengo nada que hacer, bueno también es que si me lo pides tú, dejo todo lo demás por estar contigo…-

-Te amo…-

-Y yo muchísimo más a ti.-

Entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó ella.

-…Pues… ¿Besarnos…? Echo de menos tus labios.-

-Okey…-Se acercó y se fundieron en un profundo beso. la acostó y él se tumbó encima.

-Te amo… preciosa mía…-

-Y yo a ti, mi querido dios…-

-Oye… Una pregunta: ¿Lo hacemos después o antes de la boda?-

-Pervertido.-

-¿Qué? En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo. ¿No?-

-Sí para traer al hijo de un erizo con problemas de superioridad y de una zorrita que no deja de pensar en que tiene que matar a todos… Vamos, ¡Una "cucada" de niño!-

-No exageres.-Sonrió.

-Solo digo lo que pienso.-

-INSY… Como te amo.-

-Y yo a ti más, Sonic.-

-Bueno, di lo que quieras, pero, en un futuro no muy lejano, te juro que seré un padre de familia con un hijo o hija y una mujer estupenda.-

-Ven aquí.-Lo atrajo en un abrazo. -¿Y si lo hacemos ahora?-

-¡INSANATY!-

-¿Qué?-

-Y luego el pervertido soy yo…-

-La verdad… es que quiero que lo hagamos…-

-…Vale… Ven…-La puso encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jeff… tengo que decirte algo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Es que…-

-¿Ya no me quieres?-

-NO ES ESO.-Lo abrazo. -Jeff… estoy embarazada…-

-¿…Voy… a ser… papá?-

-Sí.-

Según Victoria respondió, Jeff la abrazó y bajo al salón.

-¡Chicos! ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!-

-¿¡EN SERIO!?-

-¡Sí Liu! ¡Vas a ser tío!

Jeff se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos el hecho de que iba a ser papá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y cómo lo van a llamar?-Preguntó Kuchisake-ona.

-No sé.-

-Yo tampoco.-Decía inquieto.

-Nunca pensé que vería a un sobrino mío…-

-Yo tampoco…-Dijo Ariadna.

-¿Y ?-

-Déjalo, he oído gemidos provenientes de la habitación de INSANATY…-

-Y decía que no iban a hacer nada…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah… Ah… Voy a…-

-Den… tro ¡Ah!-

-¡INSY!-

-¡Sonic!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye, Ariadna.- La llamó.

-¿Qué necesitas, Liu?-

-¿Te gustaría que saliésemos mañana a algún sitio?-

-Va… vale…-

-Genial, a primera hora, ¿de acuerdo, preciosa?-

-De… acuerdo…- Lo miró y se puso firme. -Y que sea un lugar bonito, ¿De acuerdo, guapo?-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Como desee mi princesa.-Le besó en la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jeffrey…-Dijo acostándolo en la cama. -Amor... Ven…-Lo abrazó. Él la acostó y entró en ella de golpe. Solo la escuchó gemir mientras se movía frenéticamente de adelante hacia atrás. No bajó la velocidad si un segundo, parecía que quería romper la cama por la fuerza y la rapidez con la que arremetía contra su amada, quien solo se aferró a la espalda arañándola. Jeff aumentó la velocidad en segundos, quería que su amada pasara los mejores momentos de su vida junto a él, y se lo demostraba así. Victoria sintió electricidad recorrer su columna vertebral. Estaba llegando. Se aferró a su amado para sentir mejor el éxtasis. Se vinieron juntos gritando el nombre del otro y se desplomaron contra la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: Hasta aquí, aquí se acabó este capítulo. Dejen reviews ^_^.

PS: Para la mayor seguidora de este FANFIC, ya está, ya puedes estar felizJ.

¡Bye! *Kiss*


	9. Chapter 9

**_(Cuando pone "X" se refiere a alguien. Quien, no se descubrirá quien es hasta luego)_**

**_-Ahhh… X cariño… detente… nos van a oír…-Pidió la joven sonrojada._**

**_-Shh… solo disfruta… además… ¿Quién nos va a oír?-_**

**_-Sally y Ben… ellos van a jugar a aquí, al jardín…-_**

**_-Son demasiado pequeños para comprender lo que pasa…-_**

**_-En verdad tienen más años que tú y yo juntos. Lo comprenden a la perfección.-_**

**_-Tú tranquila. Si nos ven, haremos como que estábamos regando las plantas muertas y ya.-_**

**_-… Y si Jeff nos encuentra… te apuñala y luego rompe conmigo.-Dijo la rubia un tanto seria._**

**_-No sé de qué te quejas, si la idea de hacerlo en el jardín fue tuya.-Sonrió el chico besándola. –Te amo, Victoria.-_**

**_-Y yo a ti X…- _**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Ella entró en un bar. ¿Por qué tuvo que acordarse de él? Ella no sabía que Jeff había acabado en la cárcel, por lo que pensaba que la había abandonado. Ya había pasado tiempo después de eso. Varios años._**

**_-Camarero, un vaso de whisky, hasta arriba.-Pidió ella._**

**_-Marchando.-Le dijo el camarero. Él tropezó y se le calló el vaso. –Pero, ¡seré…! Lo siento, cuando limpie le traeré otro vaso.-_**

**_-¿Eres nuevo?-Preguntó la rubia._**

**_-Sí. No sirvo para ser camarero. Creo que intentaré meterme a guardia de seguridad.-_**

**_-No dormirás mucho, te lo aseguro. Yo dimití de ese trabajo hace poco.-Le sonrió._**

**_-Bueno… aunque sea, dormiré un poco. Y si tú apareces en mis sueños valdrá la pena la espera.-Le guiñó un ojo. Victoria sonrió pero miró a otro lado rápido. Todavía amaba a Jeff. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Y no quería sufrir por amor más… -¿Me dices tu nombre… y tu número?-Le sonrió el chico. Ella se lo pensó. Oficialmente, no había roto con Jeff, pero, mandó al cuerno todo eso._**

**_-Victoria, y mejor, te digo mi dirección-Respondió coqueta._**

**_-Un nombre hermoso… para una chica hermosa como tú.- La elogió. –Yo me llamo X…-_**

**_El tiempo fue pasando, y ellos cada vez se amaban más, incluso, llegó el momento que toda mujer enamorada espera._**

**_Se encontraban paseando por el parque._**

**_-Oye… Vic… hace un año desde que nos conocemos y… créeme… me has hecho tan feliz… quisiera pedirte algo.-_**

**_-…- Victoria estaba asombrada, no se esperaba eso. Al ver cómo su amante enseñaba un anillo en una cajita de tercio pelo luego de ponerse de rodillas se tapó la boca. Tenía ganas de gritar que se iba a casar, pero… se acordó de Jeff. Entristeció de golpe. El chico la vio._**

**_-Sé… sé que todavía amas a ese tal Jeff del que me habló tu hermana... Pero, solo quiero que seamos felices juntos. Estaré aquí, a tu lado, única y exclusivamente para ti, para ayudarte a sanar esas heridas que hay en tu corazón. Victoria, quiero que pasemos nuestra vida juntos. Y me preguntaba si me responderías a esto: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_**

**_-…-La rubia le sonrió y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. –Sí, sí, sí… Sí quiero.-_**

**_Miraban trajes… lugares… banquetes… pero… algo pasó… algo que provocó que no se pudieran casar…_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-Ahhh… X cariño… detente… nos van a oír…-Pidió la joven sonrojada._**

**_-Shh… solo disfruta… además… ¿Quién nos va a oír?-_**

**_-Sally y Ben… ellos van a jugar a aquí, al jardín…-_**

**_-Son demasiado pequeños para comprender lo que pasa…-_**

**_-En verdad tienen más años que tú y yo juntos. Lo comprenden a la perfección.-_**

**_-Tú tranquila. Si nos ven, haremos como que estábamos regando las plantas muertas y ya.-_**

**_-… Y si Jeff nos encuentra… te apuñala y luego rompe conmigo.-Dijo la rubia un tanto seria._**

**_-No sé de qué te quejas, si la idea de hacerlo en el jardín fue tuya.-Sonrió el chico besándola. –Te amo, Victoria.-_**

**_-Y yo a ti X…-Correspondió Victoria quitándose el jean negro y los conversse negros… -Quítate la ropa… Tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo…-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Zalgo cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta.

-¿Zal, vas a algún sitio?-Preguntó Laughing Jill.

-De compras y a la cafetería, ¿Te vienes?-Preguntó

-¡Okey! ¡Vamos!-

Mientras tanto, Ariadna espiaba a alguien… Hasta…

-¡Hey!-La asustó Jeff.

-¡AHHH! ¡Por poco me matas!-

-¿Qué haces mirando para la puerta de mi habitación?-Preguntó el asesino.

-Vi a Liu entrar… Y… no es la primera vez que lo hace desde que estamos juntos.-

-… Luego hablo con él.-La tranquilizo.

-Hablas tú, no el cuchillo, ¿de acuerdo?-Preguntó.

-No prometo nada.- Dijo comportándose como un adolescente. –Mira, ya sale, tú vete a hablar con "la plana horrenda revivida siendo más horrenda aún "que yo me encargo.- Una vez la fémina se fue, Jeff estampó a Liu contra una pared. –Panoli, ¿¡Qué intenciones tienes con la madre de mis hijos: Jiffy, Valery y Jr!?-

-¿Ya les has puesto nombres… -_-U?-

-Me hacía ilusión… (Un _n) Todavía me faltan veinte nombres… bueno, ¡A lo que íbamos! :(-

-Jeff, Victoria no me gusta. Te recuerdo que estoy con Ary. -_-U –

-¿Y por qué vas tanto a verla?-

-…Eso… es un secreto.-Dijo serio. –No puedo contarlo.-

-Liu, es mi chica, y tú mi hermano, no me ocultéis nada…-

-Pero… es que no puedo contarte :(-

-… Ya hablaré con ella. Será mejor que vayas con tu novia, está preocupada por verte entrando en mi cuarto para estar con Victoria.-

-De acuerdo.-Dijo yéndose. Jeff fue a entrar a su cuarto pero oyó a alguien…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-Ahhh…-_**

**_- ¿Estás segura de que no vendrá?-_**

**_-No vendrá, se fue a sacar a pasear a Smile…-_**

**_-Pero… Smile está en su cuarto…-_**

**_-¿Qué? O sea… ¿Jeff no se fue?-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Jeff no tenía el valor suficiente para abrir… se temía lo peor… Tocó en la puerta.

-¿S-sí?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Soy yo… m-me… me aburro.-Dijo un tanto deprimido.

-Pero… si aquí no hay consolas…-Dijo metiendo a su amante en el armario, donde había un pasaje secreto por el que podía irse. Se dieron un beso y ella cerró el armario. Acto seguido se acostó en la cama.

-Pero… está mi juguete favorito…-

-No soy un juguete.-

-No me refiero en ese sentido…-Dijo abriendo, y al encontrársela en la cama vestida se tranquilizó. Se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla. –Te amo tanto…-

-Y yo a ti… mi Jeffrey… ah…-Suspiró al sentir a Jeff besándole el cuello. EL chico quitó la ropa de ambos.

-Mi amor… Nunca me abandones…. Sin ti… yo no podría ser feliz…- Dijo entrando en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero, coleguita, hay más peces en el mar.-Le dijo Sonic exe a Tails Doll.

-Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero yo a-a-a-amo a Sally… ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Lloró el menor.

-Vamos, Tails Doll, ya encontrarás a alguien más…-Lo abrazó INSANITY. –Mira, vamos a darle de comer a Rake, ¿Si?-Preguntó a lo que él menor asintió. Cogieron un plato para perro en el que ponía "Rake" y lo llenaron de intestinos. Fuero al salón y se lo pusieron a Rake delante de su caseta.

Al rato apareció Jeff. Jane, al verlo se acercó. Seguida de Eyeless Jack y de Ben.

-Jeff, hay algo que tienes que ver…-Dijo la de la peluca.

-Primero una cita.-Bromeó.

-Que te den. Es sobre Victoria.-

-Ben grabó algo mientras le gastábamos una broma… íbamos a estamparle un pastel en la cara… pero… luego de lo que vimos y grabemos… volvimos… Eso fue antes de ayer. Y Luego… ayer… no sé cómo… pero la pillemos en el jardín…-Dijo Eyeless Jack.

-Sí…-Ben sacó su móvil y lo enseñó. Jeff vio la grabación y por poco se desmaya. Era victoria, quien gemía con alguien encima. No se veía bien quién era. Todos los de la sala estaban mirando la grabación.- ¿Quieres ver la de ayer?-

-…Lu-luego… ¡Vic!, ¿puedes venir…?-La llamó.

-Dime.-

-… ¿Me ocultas algo?-

-…No… Nada…-

-No me mientas… Sé que me estás poniendo los cuernos…-

-Jeff, n-no sé de qué me hablas.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zalgo se sentó en la mesa esperando a la camarera. Mientras estaba hablando por teléfono con Sonic exe. Estaba el altavoz activado por lo que Jill también oía.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuernos…!?-Preguntó el hombre.

-¡…No sé qué decir...! No pensaba que Vic sería capaz de eso…-

-Jeff piensa que a lo mejor el niño no es suyo y a pedido una prueba de paternidad.-

-Y como Zalgo es estéril no se la pide.-Bromeó Jill.

-Te mato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Le guardo un secreto a Victoria!-Contestó Liu.

-¡Para eso no hace falta ir a verla todas las mañanas y todas las tardes!- Le plantó su novia.

-¡Ella me pide que vaya! ¡Necesita hablar del secreto!-

-¡Pues, ¿entonces por qué ni si quiera me besas ya?!-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Si no tuviera estas costuras en las mejillas no me costaría tanto besar o comer!-

-¡Ya empezamos con las costuras! ¡Te recuerdo que te las pusiste tú!-

-¡Sí, y me arrepiento! ¿¡Contenta!?-

-¿Y por qué ni hacemos el amor?-

-¡Porque nos pasamos el día peleando y se me quitan las ganas hasta de respirar! ¡Si mandaras menos follaríamos más!-Dijo, acto seguido, este recibió un bofetón de su novia. Ella lloraba. -… Lo siento… Lo que me pasa, es que no me gusta el hecho de que tanto tú como Jeff insinuéis que me acuesto con Victoria cuando solo te amo a ti… No hacemos el amor porque no podemos mirarnos sin pelear… ¿Cómo quieres que nos besemos o hagamos el amor así?-Preguntó triste.

-…Yo también lo siento… Te amo… Por eso me preocupo…-

-Lo sé, preciosa…-Dijo besándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Victoria. Tengo la prueba. O me dices de quien es el niño o cuando lea el nombre del padre lo mataré…-Dijo. Kuchisake-ona se acercó a él y lo abofeteó.

-Puede que ella te esté poniendo los cuernos, pero, esa no es razón para comportarte así con ella, te recuerdo que está embarazada.-

-… Me caías bien… pero, solo por eso, tengo ganas de matarte… ¿¡Qué no es razón!? ¡La mujer a la que amo me pone los cuernos con otro hombre y de seguro, ese otro hombre es el padre del niño!-

-Estoy con Jeff.-Dijo Nina.

-Y yo.-Comentó Eyeless Jack.

-Tails Doll, a tu cuarto.-Le dijo Slender.

-Y una porra. Déjame ver el espectáculo.-Dijo cogiendo un bol de palomitas. -¿Quieres?-

-…No, gracias…-

-Okey…-Sonrió Tails Doll bebiendo de su Coca-Cola.

-Todos, paren. Piensen en que arriba hay niños a los que mandé.-

-¿Y si Jeff no complace a Vic?-Preguntó INSANITY.

-Repite eso y…-La amenazó Jeff.

-¿Y qué "Emo anoréxico"?-Preguntó Sonic exe poniéndose delante de su novia para protegerla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quiero saber que ha salido en la prueba.-Dijo Zalgo.

-Y yo.-

-¿A que vino tanta compra (0_OU)?-Preguntó al verla con tanta bolsa. (Se acababa de dar cuenta)

-Habían rebajas…-

-…-Zalgo abrió los ojos de par en par de golpe... Un nombre recorría su mente. Él se giró encontrándose a Sally, quien dijo el mismo nombre.

-Maxel A. Thompson. Ese es el verdadero nombre de papá, ¿A qué es bonito?-Preguntó

-¿"Maxel A. Thompson"?-Preguntó la mujer.

-… Abre, ¡Ya!-Dijo terminando de beberse su café y al oír algo se atragantó.

-…El padre se llama… Maxel A. Thompson… Slender… eras tú…-Dijo Jeff. Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y su novia al mismo tiempo. Él no podía con la situación por lo que cayó rotundo al suelo. Le había dado un parón cardiaco. No respiraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_-Un nombre hermoso… para una chica hermosa como tú.- La elogió. –Yo me llamo Max…-_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_-Y yo a ti Max…-Correspondió Victoria quitándose el jean negro y los conversse negros… -Quítate la ropa… Tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo… ¿Te ayudo con el traje, mi querido Slendy?-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_…_****_Miraban trajes… lugares… banquetes… pero… algo pasó… algo que provocó que no se pudieran casar… Detuvieron a Max por homicidio y secuestro de niños…_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Algunos creepys ayudaban a despertar a Jeff, y otros ayudaban a respirar a Zalgo, quien por poco se atraganta con el café. Ahí, el único tranquilo era Rake, quien mordía su hueso de goma. (El perro de la familia XD)

Liu entró en el salón y al encontrarse la escena, llamó a una ambulancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vic…-La llamó la hermana. –Lo siento…-

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?-

-Dudé de ti… Pensé que tenías algo con Liu…-

-…Tranquila, es normal dudar. Y ahora… por mi culpa… Jeff…-Se entristeció.

-La culpa fue mía, no tuve que haber aparecido…-Se culpó Slender.

-… Ninguno tiene la culpa.-Comentó la hermana. –Vic, tú no decidiste amar a dos personas a la vez, y Slender no decidió amar a Victoria. Es algo que no se puede decidir…-

-¿Creéis qué Jeff está bien?-Preguntó Nina.

-Eso espero…-Susurró Liu llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –Él es mi única familia biológica… no quiero perderlo... Y recuerdo que se pone muy sensible cuando se trata de seres queridos-

-Si miramos bien…-Añadió Tails Doll. –Todos somos una gran familia… Algunos nos odiamos, otros nos queremos… pero, somos algo parecido a una familia.-

-No me vengas con el cuento que le soltó Tails a Sonic.-Plantó Exe.

-¡Cariño!-Le llamó la atención INSANITY.

-Es cierto.-Le dijo Ben. –Nos parecemos un poco a una familia, vale, hay peleas, pero…-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Familia de Jeffrey Woods?-

-Aquí.-Dijo Liu serio.

-Pueden pasar a verlo está consciente… Pero… ha habido un problema…-

-…-Victoria no hizo caso y se metió en el cuarto de Jeff. –Amor, ¿Estás bien?-

-…-Jeff la miró serio.

-Sé que estás enfadado conmigo… Lo sien…-Fue interrumpida por Jeff.

-¿Quién eres?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-Preguntó Liu un tanto asustado.

-…Pérdida de memoria por trauma psicológico…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisuuuuu* (Me sé de dos amigas que me matarán XD)


End file.
